


First Missions

by yellowisharo



Series: The Dragon Egg [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: Maybe this mission wouldn’t be as straightforward as it seemed.
Series: The Dragon Egg [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	First Missions

Two months after Anakin had been deemed combat-ready, the council had assigned Obi-Wan and him their first mission. Apparently two planets in the outer-rim were going to sign an important treaty and they had asked for a pair of Jedi as witnesses.

For a young dragon like Anakin such a low-risk mission might have seemed boring, but Obi-Wan thought it was the perfect opportunity to get used to working together like this. However as the two parties were greeting each other, Obi-Wan got a sense of foreboding through the Force. Maybe this mission wouldn’t be as straightforward as it seemed.


End file.
